Muy poco y muy tarde
by Liebhearth Rose
Summary: One-Short. Marco regresa a casa después de pasar toda la tarde con Tom. Secuela del capítulo "Friendenemies". (Insinuaciones románticas, nada concreto TomxMarco)


_En serio, no lo sé, solo termine de ver el capítulo de "Friendenemies" y bueno, sentí como mi corazón se partió con la mentira junto con el de Marco, dude, no es cool que jueguen a que "les caes bien" … O que te gustan las mismas cosas que a ti… O que te usen para algo egoísta y te llamen egoísta… En fin; esto salió con ello. Espero les agrade._

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece y no lo hago para ganar nada. Saludos.

Advertencias: Nada más que una posible insinuación _yaoi/slash_. Nada de qué alarmarse en serio.

* * *

 **Muy poco y muy tarde**

Díaz llego a su casa bastante tarde ese día, Star le esperaba para que le contara que había sido de su salida con Tom, no sabía cómo es que se había librado de las luces navideñas, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo, estaba cansado, había sido el mas divertido-asqueroso-desesperante-desepcionante-facinante-increible día de toda su vida.

Demasiadas emociones para un muchacho mortal de 14 años.

-Oh, vamos, no creo que haya sido tan malo, digo, Tom puede ser un total idiota, pero también puede ser un poco agradable- Star le sonrió a Marco mientras le seguía a su habitación con una gran sonrisa, Tom no salió del carruaje para saludarla esta vez, eso se le hizo realmente raro; solo fue un "Bye Star" ¿Qué se supone que la princesa debía pensar ante eso? -Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco~- el chico no le estaba respondiendo ni un poco, solo caminaba en silencio y eso le estaba preocupando -si, en serio puede ser un verdadero idiota, pero vamos, al menos viste tu maratón de karate ¿No es así? ¿No? – la muchacha mantenía su ánimo y daba saltitos atrás del muchacho, pero solo obtuvo un suspiro a lo cual Star le miro un poco preocupada.

-no, en realidad no logramos llegar a tiempo y Tom termino quemando los boletos- Marco abrió la puerta de su habitación y la dejo abierta para que su amiga pasara.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito ella en respuesta realmente sorprendida haciendo bastante escandalo como es usual - ¿Pero, por qué? ¡Ugh! En serio no tiene remedio, no te preocupes Marco, quizás pueda encontrarte esas películas ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! – la muchacha saco su varita mágica – puedo traerlas a hora mismo, solo debo concentrarme y…-

-no te preocupes Star, al final Tom invoco al real Mackie Hand el cual termino peleando con los guardias del cinema – el chico se dejó caer en la cama para después de pocos segundos dejar salir un largo suspiro - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan extraño? Tu sabes, ser un completo imbécil y luego ser tan – Marco levanto el rostro unos segundos mientras rodaba los ojos con cansancio y se dejaba caer contra la almohada de nuevo - ¡Ugh! – Star se sentó a su lado en la cama, justo en la orilla y comenzó a manear los pies mientras tomaba su cabello un poco insegura.

\- Si, el suele ser así, es por ello que termínanos, tu sabes, no podíamos estar un día tranquilos, pero, tu sabes, es un gran amigo y todo si se lo propone – miro hacia varios lados, como chica aún se le hacía extraño hablar de él y a la vez quería que Tom hiciera algunos amigos, Marco era una maravillosa persona, su influencia le podría hacer bien a Tom, aunque era incomodo, lo que le contaba su amigo sonaba un poco fuerte y parecía no ser todo.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior en espera de que Marco dijera alguna otra cosa, pero, no fue así, el silencio solo se extendió por así un minuto, una tortura para alguien como Star que no podía estarse quieta ni un segundo.

\- Bueno – la chica salto de la cama y se balanceo en sus talones- nos vemos mañana Marco – dijo lo más rápido que pudo y salió igual de la habitación cerrando la puerta con bastante ruido. Poco después el joven de piel trigueña dio el más largo suspiro hasta ese momento y se dio la vuelta con semblante cansado.

Había sido un día excelente, increíble en verdad, algo que en verdad hubiese deseado que no terminase, pero había sido una mentira, una treta, jamás se había sentido tan traicionado en la vida entera, jamás creyó que una mentira de Tom le pudiese hacer tanto daño, aunque si lo pensaba a fondo, le hubiera dolido tanto con cualquier otra persona ¿No es así?

Esa última pregunta se quedó vagan en su mente, sin duda con Star hubiese podido ser un poco más devastador, después de todo era su mejor-mejor amiga, pero, era distinto, era seguro que ella lo aria con las mejores intenciones y si fuera cualquiera otra persona quizás algún otro amigo o sus padres, no, nadie podría hacer algo como aquello, ni siquiera Oskar, pero Tom si y sí que la lio bien buena esta vez.

No se podía imaginar del todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Star en su relación, seguramente sus citas eran caóticas, como, mucha diversión y cosas extremas al estilo de Star y Tom saliéndose de sus casillas por cualquier cosa que no le pareciese ¿Cómo es que Tom se comportaba de manera romántica?

\- ¡Ugh! - se volvió a dar la vuelta para no ver nada e intento hundirse lo más que pudo en la almohada, es obvio que todo lo que hizo después era solo para ver si conseguía algunos puntos extras con su entrenador o lo que fuese ese tal ¿Brian? Como fuese; solo fue un intento patético por conservar las cosas como él deseaba, Tom era un demonio al final, esas cosas hacían, engañar, mentir, ser malvados hasta la medula, pero, incluso en los monstruos, que según Star eran malvados, podía haber un poco de bondad ¿Que había de Tom? Debía haber algo por ahí.

No, solo se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, vamos Marco, fueron casi 4 horas en las cuales fingió ser una maldita buena persona solo para ganarse un algo que a nadie más que él le interesaba, aunque, juraría escuchar como la voz de Tom se había quebrado un poco en aquella canción, el joven Díaz volteo su rostro mientras pensaba en eso último, no había sonado tan mal, habían hecho un buen dueto, si no fuese que lo hacían en sima de los residuos de su corazón roto, Tom jugo con cosas que realmente eran importantes para él, aunque intento arreglar las cosas y, se vio bastante débil después de haber invocado a el increíble y maravilloso Mackie Hand, solo por él, no, Tom lo había hecho solo por su estúpido ego, aunque si le gustaba Love sentence, pero aun así solo era una pequeña parte de un gran todo.

Otro gran suspiro se le fue al joven y abrazo su almohada, tenía que intentar dormir un poco, aunque no se sentía con ánimos de ello, su cabeza estaba hecho un desastre.

\- Al final en serio, muy poco y muy tarde – Marco cerro sus ojos buscando la manera de evitar seguir pensando en eso, solo tenía que distraer su mente en cosas más importantes, cosas más importantes que Tom siendo un idiota o Tom siendo tan bueno, solo, lejos de Tom.

* * *

Yeah, muy vago, aun no estoy muy de acuerdo con el ship aunque, vamos, cantaron a dueto algo muy lindo, y no cualquiera hace cosas hasta desfallecer para evitar que alguien que "odias" se vaya, bueno, eso es todo. Bye-Bye.


End file.
